


Storm and Tornado

by Cup of Suga (CheetahLeopard2)



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Defensive, Feelings, I gottchur flower, KOUSHI IS BRUTAL, M/M, NEVER LET AN ENTP NEAR A KEYBOARD THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS, Protective Sugawara Koushi, What I Would Do, baby hold my flower, gayyyy, i love them, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/Cup%20of%20Suga
Summary: Tooru's ex smack-talks Tooru and Koushi verbally destroys her





	Storm and Tornado

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not happy with the ending =\

“All he focuses on is volleyball! He’s shallow! He doesn’t pay you any mind! He-” lists the girl in front of Koushi as he tunes her out.

The girl, who he recognised as the  _ one ex  _ with whom Tooru didn’t end it on good terms, had come up to him just as his class ended, asking to speak to him alone.

Koushi is anything but dense, he knew what the girl was after. And she had been not-so-subtly eyeing him every time he stepped into the lecture hall.

She had, completely full of herself, dragged him to the middle of a courtyard, where a crowd immediately formed around them, and gave him the, “chance to ask me, the amazing Arashi-sama, out on a date or two!”

Arashi, a pretty name, Storm. And like a storm she was. Going in and pushing Tooru, pulling him into her winds and tossing him about to do her bidding. She had him utterly destroyed until he began to focus more and more on volleyball, pulling himself away before he could be torn to even smaller pieces until she had made him choose. He chose volleyball, and later Koushi had signed on for an apprenticeship as the ‘team physical therapist/doctor person’. The rest had been history.

If Arashi was a storm, Koushi was a tornado. A whirlwind that influences those around him, brings smiles and devious ways and healing hugs. And Tooru was wind, ready to quell or fuel a tornado but helpless in the face of an unrelenting storm.

Koushi certainly admired her confidence, but she was definitely crossing the line into being dangerously full of herself (something Tooru wouldn’t do or be able to constantly stand) and it makes sense how she had pushed Tooru away when he was ready for commitment for only the second or third time in his life.

One sentence, and already Koushi disliked her. 

“I’m sorry, I already have a boyfriend.” Koushi gently but firmly told her.

And the storm began to form, “What?! You could do better, like me! He-” 

And that’s how Koushi got into his current position.

“And he’s not even gay!” she finishes, glaring challengingly up at Koushi. By now the crowd around them had grown considerably.

Koushi smiles sweetly, sickeningly so, and that is the first sign that Arashi has made a mistake.

“Only one of the things you have said is true.” Koushi holds up a hand to stop Arashi when she opens her mouth, “He is not gay, neither am I. We’re both pan.” Koushi narrows his eyes, a sure sign that this is going to be a verbal smackdown, “And I find that, if you don’t make him want to actively avoid you when ever possible,” Arashi badly hides winces at that and Koushi’s smile grows just the tiniest bit, “and if you don’t challenge him or force him into a position lower than he rightfully deserves,” Arashi’s gaze flickers away, “He’s a very attentive and loving boyfriend. And yes, he can be challenging, especially if you try to treat him as an inferior or a follower.” Koushi pauses, as though in consideration, and adds in a tone indicating a sidenote or afterthought, “Maybe if you hadn’t been constantly,” another slight pause to accent every word, “in. His. Face. All the time, he would have maybe stayed with you. Of course.” He says this sincerely, “You can’t change who you are.” Arashi bundles her hands into shaking fist at her sides as he continues in a reassuring tone, “Maybe someday some masochist would  _ love _ to be at your beck and call.” He concludes his verbal attack with the warning, “That is not me or someone you can so easily make up faults about.” 

“I-” Arashi begins, tone shaky and unsure, “I have to go.”

“Have a nice day!” Koushi calls after her as she shoulders her way past the people watching their spectacle, his saccharine tone making her flinch.

“Wow,” laughs a familiar voice, melting out from the crowd, “remind me never to make you angry.”

Koushi turns and smiles, genuinely, at Tooru, “You already know that.”

The show over, the crowd disperses, and Tooru and Koushi join hands and walk to their dorm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please comment it's my lifeblood and fuel. It will only take a few seconds to put a keyboard smash or even just an emoticon!


End file.
